


Hit and Run

by hanaseyes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaseyes/pseuds/hanaseyes





	

John觉得快气疯了。

 

因为Sherlock! 那头该死的狼崽是这样庆祝他的19岁生日的——在一个破毒窟里和一群瘾君子嗑嗨了。他们应该要庆幸愤怒的吸血鬼甚至不屑去吸他们的血, 不然那里就只剩下一堆干尸了。

 

John把Sherlock从那栋屋子里揪出来的时候用了十足的力气, 因为Sherlock早已不是一头5岁的小狼崽了。他是一只19岁的狼人, 甚至长得比John还要高。这导致他回家之后, 急切地想要补充一杯血。

 

可是当John把冰箱里的血浆拿出来时, 本来瘫在扶手椅上的Sherlock来到了他的身后把他手里的血浆抢走了。

 

John转过身盯着Sherlock, 强忍着没发火。但是他声音里充满着威胁: “Sherlock。还给我。”

 

Sherlock看来显然还在嗨, 他的表情看上去和平时截然不同——野蛮又兴奋。他对着John的威胁咧嘴笑了一下, 露出能把猎物撕碎的、白森森的牙齿。然后他的身体突然用力一推, 把John压在了冰箱上。他们的身体紧密地贴在一起, John立刻感觉到狼崽滚烫的下体就贴在他的小腹上。

 

“滚开!”John边骂着边挣扎, 但是他扭动的身体让Sherlock开始舒服地呻吟了起来。

 

“你饿了。”Sherlock说着用手指摸了摸John饿得已然暴露了的尖牙。

 

“该死的! 别碰我, Sherlock!。”John躲开了Sherlock的手——因为他的触摸令他非常想要——血以及其他。

 

可是Sherlock没有理会他。他捉住了John的胯部, 一下子就把他整个人托了起来抵在冰箱上。Sherlock立刻把自己陷在John的两腿中间, 让两个人贴得更紧。上帝, 他感到自己的勃起已经滴着前液了, 而他甚至都没剥下吸血鬼的任何一件衣服。接着他侧着头把自己的脖子贴在了John饥渴的嘴唇上, 说:

 

“咬我。”

 

John快被逼疯了——因为Sherlock靠在他嘴边的脉搏而及贴在他胯下的热源。但他还是隐忍地闭着唇, 不为所动。

 

Sherlock生气了。John拒绝了他的奉献, 又一次。而这一次可卡因使他的理智丧失了功能, 于是他张开了嘴猛然咬住了John的喉咙。

 

“操!”

 

就算没有吸血鬼的尖牙, 狼人的利齿也足已刺穿John脖子上雪白的皮肤了。Sherlock重重地舔了一把John的血然后用带着腥甜的舌头堵住了John的嘴巴。Sherlock恼怒极了, 这不是他想象中的初吻, 但是这不能怪他, 因为John让他等得太久了。

 

而饥饿也让John再也按耐不住, 他屈服地伸出舌头去舔舐Sherlock嘴边的血迹, 哪怕那是他自己的血。同时他抱住Sherlock, 双腿紧紧缠住了他的腰。Sherlock抱住他怀里的吸血鬼, 一边和他接吻一边走向了卧室。

 

他们走进卧室后, Sherlock立刻把门反锁了。他把John整个抛在床上然后重重地压了上去, 再一次献上了他的脖子。这次John再也没有拒绝, 他咬破了狼人的皮肤, 血腥的快感一下子就从他的喉咙冲到了脑袋。Sherlock的性奋像最猛烈的病毒一样经过血液感染了他。

 

“John…”Sherlock伏在John的身上沙哑地念他的名字, 全部的可卡因加上性幻想都抵不上John的牙齿让他爽。

 

被吸着血的狼崽更用力地磨蹭着, 而John也硬了。当他松开牙齿时, Sherlock立刻扯开他的衣服, 衬衫上的钮扣蹦得满床都是。可怕的狼崽。他看来蓄势待发, 体力完全没有因为被吸血而影响。当John被他脱得完全赤裸后, Sherlock开始急切地用嘴唇抚摸他低温的身体——他的眼睛、鼻子、胸膛、肚脐直到那贴在小腹上的勃起。

 

Sherlock没有犹豫, 他张开嘴就把John湿润冰冷的前端含住了。他从没为男人做过这个, 他像个小孩舔棒棒糖一样舔着John。John的双手因此紧紧地抓住了床单, 他仍然被Sherlock的血液影剧烈地影响着。该死的可卡因! John觉得自己有一个世纪没这么嗨过了, 他白晰的大腿用力地夹住了那个在他胯间起伏的、贪婪的脑袋。

 

上帝! 只要Sherlock继续用那要烫伤他的嘴巴含住他, John愿意为这个坏男孩做任何事。包括被他操。

 

John胯间的耻毛很快就被Sherlock的口水浸湿了。当Sherlock的嘴巴把他整根从顶端到底部含住时——真不敢相信Sherlock第一次就做到这个——John射在了他的嘴巴里。

 

可是Sherlock没有咽下去, 他把那些白浊的东西吐了在掌心里。John知道他想干什么, 这该死的狼崽真的是头一次吗?

 

“我预备了14年的第一次。”当Sherlock笑着回答时, John才知道自己问了出来。

 

下一刻Sherlock毫不意外地把John的身体翻了过去——他想象头狼一样骑他。John慵懒地配合着, 他才刚爽完呢, 手脚正软着。然而年轻的狼崽才不懂这些, 他因为不满John的慢手慢脚而重重地搧了一下他的屁股。

 

“操——”

 

John还没骂完就被Sherlock插入了一根湿滑的手指。他的扩张做的粗鲁而毫无耐性, John因为怕会受伤只好配合着把自己的手指也探了进去, 尝试着引导他。

 

在Sherlock伸入第二根手指时——连同John自己的, 他已经吃进了三根手指——Sherlock终于触碰到John的兴奋点。John被按到的一刻按耐不住地昂起头叫了出来。而Sherlock也终于消耗了最后的耐性, 把那早已硬得发疼的下身抵了进去。

 

被Sherlock操穿的时那一刻John有一种被木桩刺穿心脏的错觉。

 

那头该死的狼崽完全没有要让他适应的意思, 他一开始就撞得又猛又深。直到John被他顶得额头一下一下地撞在床板时他还是没有停下来。Sherlock用力得就像要把那火热的东西从他的身下顶进喉咙一样, 而John被咽得连叫都叫不出来。

 

直到John感到Sherlock在他身体里变得更大时, 他才喊着让Sherlock停下。

 

然而Sherlock的回应是再一次咬住了他, 像狼咬住他的猎物一样。在John觉得他的身体快被Sherlock烧熟时, 那紧紧钉在他体内的东西终于激烈地跳动了几下, 然后射了出来。

 

而那一直在任意肆虐的狼崽终于贴在他的背上倒了下来。John在他身下也没了力气, 一动不动地伏着。等他睡着了, John才挣扎着从他身下起来。

 

睡透了的狼崽梦呓的内容还是John的名字。只是他没想到再次见到这只吸血鬼是一个季节之后的事。

 

**END**


End file.
